When I see you again
by long forgotten kiss
Summary: When Raven and Beastboy's kids shows up on the titans doorsteps and tells them that the planet that Raven and Beastboy is living on is in a raging war, the titans decide to pay their teammates a visit. A/N PLEASE review on any of my stories like this one saying you want more and I'll be happy to update.
1. who are you?

this is my first fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, if I did (blows Breath).I don't know what I would do. The name of the movies are something that came out of my mind .And Poofer is my own creation.

Chaper1: Who Are You

Four kids slipped under the cover of night...  
"Mark".  
"Mark!"  
"Mark!"  
"What is it Rose?", said the boy, looking annoyed.  
"What is it!?"  
"Rose!"  
"Huh, oh! I fell asleep waiting for you to answer me",  
As her green eyes looked up at him "We'll be there soon Rose"  
but his sentence was cut was cut short as the giant T-shape tower came into view.  
"Is that it Mark?"  
"I guess so James, I guess so."  
As they wandered down the street toward the T tower.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

at the tower

SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOO! what movie do ya'll wanna watch.  
"Connection"  
"The light that shines"  
"I don't know"  
it has been 13 years and they were no longer teens. It was movie night and cyborg had bought Bee and Robin (now Nightwing.) had bought Starfire.  
and kf had bought Jinx, who bought Poofer(her dog.)  
because,she said that Poofer was better company that kid flash.  
they was making a decision on what movie they should watch when the door bell rang.  
"I'll get it".  
said Nightwing as he got up to get the door as he was getting he saw four kids.  
Two boys and two girls.  
"Are you Nightwing of the Titans" said the first kid.  
he had green eyes and green hair.  
the second one was a boy had purple eyes and had purple third one had green eyes and purple fourth and last one had purple eyes and green hair.  
"yeah" said Nightwing slowly.  
"then you're the one we're looking for."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

this is my first fanfiction please no reviews please!


	2. the video

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. The kids are my creations.

* * *

chaper 2: The video

"May we come inside, please. We have something to show you" said the first boy. " Yeah, but what is your names"  
Said Nightwing looking brave.  
"My name Is Mark,and that"  
he said as he poining to his right.  
"This is James"  
James pointed behind him.  
"And that is Emily".  
and Emily pointed to the left.  
"And this is Rose"  
"Oh, okay"  
and Nightwing moved out of the doorway

* * *

"Hey, Nightwing what took you so long-"  
Kid flash sentence was cut short as he saw what nightwing was bringing in or who.  
"hey guys this is Mark, James, Emily and Rose. And they have something to show us"  
as Nightwing made his way back over to his spot on the couch.  
"Wow, I've heard of you I just never thought I'll meet you in real life"  
said James looking around at the Titans.  
"Come on James we didn't come here for that"  
Mark said taking out a silm black case from his book-  
bag.  
"We came here for this"  
holding the black case up.  
"Do you guys have somewhere we can play this on."

"So...um guys what is on that DVD"  
said cyborg who really wanted to watch the movie he had picked out.  
"You're gonna see soon"  
the video started loading.

* * *

A woman and an man appered on the woman had on a black willowy V-line dress with golden clamps at the shoulders and no sleeves. and gold thin belt at the waist with an crown with black jewels that was so black it's looks as so there are holes in her crown and it went so perfectly with her amethyst hair and eyes. The man had on a white button up shirt with an black overcoat that went to knees and with rubies and emeralds and with other precious stones at the bottom.  
and it went so perfectly with his emerald eyes. they was both holding a scepter with a diamond on top.  
"If you are watching this then the kids have successfully made it to the T-tower".

* * *

"Our world is in an raging war and are not likely to win, and I bet you are racking your brain  
trying to find out who are we well if you don't remember Raven and beastboy."  
the woman smirked a little bit.  
"that's right we're your old teammates Raven and beastboy and the kids  
you see there are our's this war started with us and end with us the reason  
we left is because hell was coming to earth".beastboy started talking

"but we'll tell you later because we have been ruling this planet for 16 years Mark and Emily  
are the oldest being 13 James is in middle being 11 and Rose is the youngest being 7. we had  
to leave the tower to fight the war on this planet because trigon died left this to raven and I came  
with her and we had to fight for this planet".

"the war was horrible we almost lost it took our life but we made it", pictures  
of dead babies and people showed how horrible this war flash across the titans  
T.V screen this time Raven and beastboy was wearing different clothing raven was  
a dress that was sleeveless and had black feathers from the waist up and an violet band at middle with  
violet jewels on the band an a black skirt with hints of bright violet peeking through and beastboy was wearing  
an tuxeo with an green shirt and an black tie.

"We really need your help this war is to big for two people to fight we need help this is what we're  
going up against." the tv screen showed big black horrible warships ready for war and this  
wasn't all thin slim grey warships was right behind them and as the scene of the warship  
zoom up they saw thousands upon thousands warships coming towards the planet  
"If the titans don't come us and this planet is doomed oh, yeah and you couldn't  
from what we are wearing we are the queen and king of this planet".

* * *

"...well that covers it up."  
said cyborg looking at the kids  
"so you all are royalty, right?"  
now looking at mark.  
" yep, pretty much yeah, and also they sent us here so you can train us"  
said mark crossing his arms  
"Ok but, how different is this planet compared to ours"  
said Nightwing also looking at Mark  
"very, very different"

* * *

please review i've been busy with a lot of tests which means i have no time to write at all  
i'll just keep you on an string.


	3. long time, no see

disclaimer: I do not teen titans

* * *

"Well our planet is stuck in medieval time and have well...wings"  
Cyborg looked like he going to fall out of his seat and Nightwing his eyes got large under his mask "W-w-wings?"

"Well"

Said Mark his hand reaching up to hair

"There three types of wings, the common people their wings are grow out of their arms

and the soldiers have dragon wings and all the lords and other people like mom and dad have angel wing coming out from their back"  
after the titans came to ( they passed out after the third type of wings)

"So where are your wings"  
said Nightwing still curious about wings.

"I don't get my wings until I fight my first war"  
Mark said looking annoyed

"you're just mad that mom and dad didn't let you fight"  
said rose shaking her finger at him.

"Rose shut up!"  
She stuck out her tongue out at him.

"As I was saying, we only get our wings after we fight our first war or battle"  
Said Mark looking glaring at his sister.

"So what do these wings look like"  
Starfire asked her eyes bright with curiosity

"these wings are like super awesome like gift from Nona herself"  
said James looking proud and in awe.

"Nona?"  
Flash asked.

"Nona is the god on Viosft she's an warrior goddess"  
Emily said whispering.

everyone looked in shock at her, no one was expecting her to talk.  
She looked down, trying to hide her blush.

"what, did I do something wrong?"  
she said panicing a little bit.

when a pure white portal open up in the middle of the room  
and two people flew out

"CLOSE THE PORTAL, RAVEN!"  
An voice yelled from the portal.

the woman raised her hand and the portal closed.  
The two people was covered in blood  
The woman stood up unbalanced

holding her hands out to her around her trying to gain balance back  
her hair was purple and her eyes violet.

The other person stumbled up he tripped once, but the woman helped him back up.  
It was an man his hair was green and eyes emerald.

"Long time, no see."  
the man said before they passed out on the floor.

* * *

So Cy is it really them?  
Nightwing asked worried

cyborg looked down at his tablet  
" it's them, rob"

Nightwing walked toward the beds  
he looked at all the cords leading up to  
their bed until his eyes rested on their faces  
they laid sideways with their wings relaxed

he couldn't believe his eyes  
the two people who he thought he'd never see again  
"long time see no, Raven and Beastboy  
long time." he cast one last look over his  
shoulder before he went to tell the rest of  
team.

* * *

Hey Guys! this was taking wayyyy too long and boring  
so I just threw something in there and this was it  
i hope you like it! and if you want you can review.


	4. flashback who's that?

hey I'm back with the fouth chapter of when i see you again some things have been changed i will fix the rest of the ff to fit the rest of the new chapter this is part one the other part I am making into another doc. so for now please Review and read.

* * *

Night wing looked at the two people in front of him sleeping in the beds a glitter of hope went through him. To think that the people in front of him was his old friends. Cyborg was running a blood test on them to see if their blood matches the blood from before, before that day.

-FLASHBACK, RAVEN'S AND BEAST BOY'S POV-

Raven walked down the hallway from beast boy's room quietly.

She had just told him she was pregnant, he had told her that nothing would change and that he would always love her. She opened her door and walked in, she sat on the bed.

 _How can I care for a baby? will I be a good mother, will I be like Arella? Will it have my powers? Will it have beast boy's?_

All these thoughts raced through her mind, she laid down in thought about going back to beast boy's room, but before she knew it was morning.

She stood up and walked to her dresser and grabbed a leotard.

she walked into her bath and took off her leotard from the day before she turned in the floor length mirror. Raven rubbed her stomach and wonder what she would look like when she showed.

She shook the thoughts out of the head and turned on the shower. She had just got through washing her hair when she heard beast boy walked in her room.

She stepped out of her shower and grabbed a purple towel and dried off.

She was sliding on her leotard when she felt a hand on her waist that zipped up her leotard.

"hey Rae" beast boy said as he kissed her neck softly "hey" raven said smiling softly.

Beast boy let go of raven's hip and grabbed her hand. Raven walked toward her bed and sat down.

Beast boy stood to the side of her "beast boy I want to-"

was all raven got out before a dark blue portal opened up before her and beast boy. And a middle age man stepped out and looked around.

Beast boy and raven went into battle stances, beast boy growled at the man.

But the man bowed down in front of raven "Rachael raven Roth, daughter of Trigon infierno and Arella Roth, you have been summoned to rein over Viosft the world of the warriors."

The man with his voice low. But raven was confused.

"Viosft? Rein? World of warriors? How did you even find me? Why are you here? What is your name?"

Raven asked dropping her stance a bit staying on the defensive.

Beast boy was a bit confused about the whole thing but kept his mouth shut.

The man on the floor opened his mouth and said " my name is Samael, king trigon has died, and named you his heir and I have come here to bring your highness back to take control of the throne"

Sameal said. Raven looked appalled at the thought of ruling over something her father tainted

but a tinge of sadness went through her but she didn't know why so she pushed the feeling down and raised an eyebrow

"he's dead, trigon is dead, I thought he couldn't die?"

She said sitting on her bed. Beast boy didn't know what was happening he thought trigon had been dead for years.

" There's no one else to take the throne?" Raven asked because she didn't really want to go to this viosft.

"may I stand up" said Samael craning his neck. Raven nodded and Samael stood up slowly.

"yes, there is someone else to take the throne but he is not favorite on viosft" Samael said walking closer but beast boy growled at him so he backed up. Raven crossed her legs" why isn't he a favorite on viosft?" Raven asked.

Samael sighed and said "he is fond of starting wars and our world is not ready for a war and they are a mostly peaceful people they only fight after they are attacked" he said.

Raven thought for a while " so if I dont go they will be forced into a war?"

* * *

part one of two people


End file.
